Medical Madness
by Jayne Cobb09
Summary: Medical Madness is sweeping through the hospital. Can this be cured before Cameron reveals her true feelings about House? Will the madness stop before Chase and Foreman end up killing each other over who's the better man? Now with a plot and longer!
1. Chapter 1

**WELL, THIS GOT REMOVED AND THINK IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T CREDIT EVERYONE. SO NOW EVERYONE IS CREDITED AND IT'S BACK . . . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the songs! This chapter's song, "I Want Candy", is by Bow Wow Wow. **

**Author's Note: I haven't really written a funny House story yet so I thought I would give this a try when it popped in my head. I hope you like it. Just a bit of silliness. **

**Song in **_italics_

**Actions they do during the song are in _bold and italics_**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Cameron walked into work, her bag slung over her shoulder. She was smiling until she saw House coming her way and she silently slipped into the meeting room. She sighed and wished she could tell him the truth. She had always watched him and wondered if he noticed her. Cameron never was sure what she wanted in a man, but now that she met House, she knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted him. Throwing her bag on a chair she watches House and breaks out into song.

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet_

_He's so fine, he can't be beat_

_He's got everything that I desire_

_Sets the summer sun on fire_

_**(puts hands up to glass and watches as he walks up to another doctor)**_

_I want candy, I want candy_

_Go to see him when the sun goes down_

_Ain't no finer boy in town_

_You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered_

_So sweet, you make my mouth water_

_**(sits in a chair and swivels around, longingly watching House)**_

_I want candy, I want candy_

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better_

_But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater_

_Some day soon I'll make you mine, _

_Then I'll have candy all the time_

_I want candy, I want candy_

_I want candy, I want candy..._

Chase and Foreman walked in as she finished. "Alright. . ." Chase raised an eyebrow and turned to Foreman, who was laughing. Cameron picked up her bag and walked out embarrassed. Foreman was still staring as the door swung shut and Chase went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"She's not bad." he shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, another chapter so soon? But I'm on a roll! And it's not a hoagie roll either! "Anything You Can Do" is from Annie Get Your Gun. **

After standing a moment to ponder what in the world Cameron was doing, the two went back to what they were doing in the first place. Arguing.

"I told you, it's cancer!" Foreman yelled.

"No it's not! You're wrong" Chase began. He always enjoyed arguing with Foreman, mostly because he always knew that he was right and he would win. Foreman felt the same way. Foreman too, thought that he was always right. Foreman had tuned Chase out and finally noticed that Chase was in such a tizzy about what he thought their dying patient had, that he was spillng his coffee everywhere.

"I'm still right." Foreman laughed. Chase threw his now empty coffee mug on the table.

"Oh yeah? I can still do anything better than you can!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes I do. . ." Chase began not a moment too soon.

_**CHASE: **Anything you can do,_

_I can do better._

_I can do anything_

_Better than you._

_**FOREMAN: **No you can't!_

_**CHASE: **Yes I can!_

_**FOREMAN: **No you can't!_

_**CHASE: **Yes I can!_

_**FOREMAN: **No you can't!_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can! Yes, I can!_

_**FOREMAN: **Anything you can be_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

_**CHASE: **No, you're not. _

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I am._

_**CHASE: **No, you're not. _

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I am._

_**CHASE: **No, you're NOT!. _

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I am. Yes, I am!_

_**CHASE: **I can shoot a partridge_

_With a single cartridge._

_**FOREMAN: **I can get a sparrow_

_With a bow and arrow._

_**CHASE:**I can live on bread and cheese._

_**FOREMAN: **And only on that?_

_**CHASE: **Yes._

_**FOREMAN: **So can a rat!_

_**CHASE: **Any note you can reach_

_I can go higher._

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (High)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Higher)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Higher)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Higher)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Higher)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

_**FOREMAN: **Anything you can buy_

_I can buy cheaper._

_I can buy anything_

_Cheaper than you._

_**CHASE: **Fifty cents?_

_**FOREMAN: **Forty cents! _

_**CHASE: **Thirty cents?_

_**FOREMAN: **Twenty cents! _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't!_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can,_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can!_

_**FOREMAN: **Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you._

_**CHASE: **No, you can't. (Softly)_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't. (Softer)_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't. (Softer)_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can. (Softer)_

_**CHASE: **YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

_**FOREMAN: **I can drink my liquor_

_Faster than a flicker._

_**CHASE: **I can drink it quicker_

_And get even sicker!_

_**FOREMAN: **I can open any safe._

_**CHASE: **Without bein' caught?_

_**FOREMAN: **Sure._

_**CHASE: **That's what I thought--_

_you crook!_

_**FOREMAN: **Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

_**CHASE: **No, you can't._

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't._

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't._

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)_

_**CHASE: **No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

_**CHASE: **Anything you can wear_

_I can wear better._

_In what you wear_

_I'd look better than you._

_**FOREMAN: **In my coat?_

_**CHASE: **In your vest! _

_**FOREMAN: **In my shoes?_

_**CHASE: **In your hat! _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't!_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can_

_Yes, I CAN!_

_**FOREMAN: **Anything you say_

_I can say faster._

_I can say anything_

_Faster than you._

_**CHASE: **No, you can't. (Fast)_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_**CHASE: **No, you can't. (Faster)_

_**FOREMAN: **Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_**CHASE: **Noyoucan't. (Faster)_

_**FOREMAN: **YesIcan! (Fastest)_

_**CHASE: **I can jump a hurdle._

_**FOREMAN: **I can wear a girdle._

_**CHASE: **I can knit a sweater._

_**FOREMAN: **I can fill it better!_

_**CHASE: **I can do most anything!_

_**FOREMAN: **Can you bake a pie? _

_**CHASE: **No._

_**FOREMAN: **Neither can I._

_**CHASE: **Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter._

_I can sing anything_

_Sweeter than you._

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Sweetly)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_

_**CHASE: **Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) _

_Yes, I can! _

_**FOREMAN: **No, you can't!_

House walked in, stared at them both and walked out again. Chase whaped Foreman on the back of his head. Foreman kicked Chase in the shin. They were both upset and were hoping for a better reaction than that from their boss.

"You scared him away, Chase!" Foreman grumbled.

"Me! Were you even listening to yourself sing?" Chase laughed at the surprised look on Foreman's face as he walked out.

**Whew! That was a long song, but it was worth it! The next one is coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And there's more! "I Feel Pretty" is from West Side Story, but I had to tweak it a little to fit the scene. **

Chase slipped into the bathroom before he continued on with his patients to clean up the coffee off his coat. Knowing that the perfect white was stained forever, he threw off the coat a began to wash his hands. Afterhe accomplished this task, he used his wet hands to fix his perfect hair. He knew if House saw him now,House would think of too many nasty remarks to say but Chase didn't care. He felt himself too darn good looking for any of House's bullying to affect him. . .

_**CHASE: **I feel pretty, _

_Oh, so pretty, _

_I feel pretty and witty and bright! _

_And I pity _

_Any girl who isn't me tonight. _

_I feel charming, _

_Oh, so charming _

_It's alarming how charming I feel! _

_And so pretty _

_That I hardly can believe I'm real. **(dances from stall to stall)**_

_See the pretty guy in that mirror there: _

_Who can that attractive guy be? _

_Such a pretty face, _

_Such a pretty coat, _

_Such a pretty smile, _

_Such a pretty me! **(bursts out of bathroom and goes into the Clinic)**_

_I feel stunning _

_And entrancing, _

_Feel like running and dancing for joy, _

_For I'm loved _

_By a pretty wonderful gal! (**Nurses join him in dancing and singing while everyone else stares in amazment)**_

_**NURSES: **Have you met my good friend Robert, _

_The craziest guy on the block? _

_You'll know him the minute you see him, _

_he's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. _

_he thinks he's in love. _

_he thinks he's in Spain. _

_he isn't in love, _

_he's merely insane. _

_It must be the heat _

_Or some rare disease, _

_Or too much to eat _

_Or maybe it's fleas. _

_Keep away from him, _

_Send for Chino! _

_This is not the _

_Robert we know! _

_Modest and pure, _

_Polite and refined, _

_Well-bred and mature _

_And out of his mind! _

_**CHASE: (jumps onto desk and dances, kicking papers and charts all over the place) **I feel pretty, _

_Oh, so pretty _

_That the city should give me its key. _

_A committee _

_Should be organized to honor me. _

_**NURSES: **la, la, la, la . . . _

_**CHASE: **I feel dizzy, _

_I feel sunny, _

_I feel fizzy and funny and fine, _

_And so pretty, _

_Miss America can just resign! _

_**NURSES: **la, la, la, la . . . _

_**CHASE: **See that pretty guy in the mirror there: _

_**NURSES: **what mirror where? **(they look around for a mirror. Chase ignores them)**_

_**CHASE: **who can that attractive guy be?_

_**NURSES: (Are very confused) **Which? What? Where? Whom? _

_**CHASE: **Such a pretty face, _

_Such a pretty coat, _

_Such a pretty smile, _

_Such a pretty me! _

_**NURSES: **such a pretty me!_

_**ALL: **I feel stunning _

_And entrancing, _

_Feel like running and dancing for joy, _

_For I'm loved _

_By a pretty wonderful gal! _

Everyone stopped. Chase jumped off the desk and walked off like nothing happened. Vogler, who walked out of his office with a bulky folder filled to the brim with security camera pictures and blackmail,raised an eyebrow at the scene and stopped Chase.

"What was that? You know I want to keep you around and if you keep embarrassing me, I'll have to fire you!"

"You can't fire me! I'm too pretty!" Chase walked off, leaving his coffee stained coat behind. Vogler shook his head as hewas about to walk into a board meeting.

**And they'll just keep coming. . . stay tuned for chapter four! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter four is here! I'm not going to stop until I've had my fill of madness. . . which technically is never . . . but this story won't take that long! Song "You've got to Pick a Pocket or Two" is from Oliver! . I had to, again, tweak the names a little to make sense. "Oh, what a Beautiful Morning" is from Oklahoma. **

Vogler and the rest of the board members sat down. He was still in a slight state of shock over what Chase had said, that he didn't hear Cuddy yelling at him right away. When he finally did though, he regretted it. He was so tired of her whining!

"Your using all the money! Where are you going to get the rest!" Cuddy questioned him. Vogler and the rest of the board members, despite their moaning, start to sing. Wilson looks to Cuddy and the two of them begin to back into the door to make an escape. . .

_**VOGLER:** **(spoken)**_

_You see, Cuddy... _

_**(sung)** In this life, one thing counts _

_In the bank, large amounts _

_I'm afraid these don't grow on trees, _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Lisa, _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Large amounts don't grow on trees. _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**VOGLER (spoken) **_

_Let's show Cuddy how it's done, shall we, my dears? _

_**(sung)** Why should we break our backs _

_Stupidly paying tax? _

_Better get some untaxed income _

_Better to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Lisa _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Why should we all break our backs? _

_Better pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**VOGLER (spoken)**_

_Who says crime doesn't pay? _

_**(sung)** Robin Hood, what a crook!_

_Gave away, what he took._

_Charity's fine, subscribe to mine._

_Get out and pick-a-pocket or two_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Cuddy _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Robin Hood was far too good_

_He had to pick-a-pocket or two._

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Take a tip from Bill Sikes_

_He can whip what he likes._

_I recall, he started small_

_He had to pick-a-pocket or two._

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Cuddy _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS: **_

_We can be like old Bill Sikes_

_If we pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**VOGLER (spoken)**_

_Stop thief!_

_Dear old gent passing by_

_Something nice takes his eye_

_Everything's clear, attack the rear_

_Get in and pick-a-pocket or two. _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Cuddy _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Have no fear, attack the rear_

_Get in and pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**VOGLER:**_

_When I see someone rich, _

_Both my thumbs start to itch_

_Only to find some peace of mind_

_We have to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, Cuddy _

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. _

_**BOARD MEMBERS:**_

_Just to find some peace of mind_

_**VOGLER AND BOARD MEMBERS: **_

_We have to pick-a-pocket or two!_

Cuddy furrowed her eyebrows and began to say something, but closed her mouth again, unable to find the words to describe the terror of seeing Vogler sing to her about picking pockets. Vogler dismissed the meeting and walked outside. Wilson exited the board room, inspired to sing himself, his arms outstretched. . .

_Oh, what a beautiful morning_

_Oh, what a beautiful day_

_I've got a beautiful feeling. . . _

_Everything's going my way!_

_There's a bright golden haze on the med . . . _

But Vogler triped Wilson and didn't let him finish.

"Oh, man." Mumbled Wilson.

**How was that? Poor Wilson. . . no one will let him sing! Chapter five is coming and Cuddy will sing, Wilson will try again and House will finally sing in the sixth chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, the fifth chapter. Cuddy gets a chance to sing! "Don't Let Me be Misunderstood" belongs to the Animals. "Tomorrow" belongs to Annie.**

Cuddy walked into her office disappointed at what happened in the meeting. Spotting House begin to walk by, she got his attention and motioned for him to come in.

"What is it now? Did I break something I wasn't supposed to again? I don't remember leaving a patient alone in the room for an extended period of time. . ." he asked, closing the door behind him. "Man, though. . . I'm having some problems!"

"You think you're having problems? Geez, House, you hardly do anything around here!" Cuddy stood from when she was about to sit and fixed some of her papers.

"Exactly. Do you know how hard it is to do nothing in a hospital?"

"Ohhh . . . you make me so mad . . ." Cuddy began.

_Baby, do you understand me now_

_Sometimes I feel a little mad_

_Well don't you know that no-one alive_

_Can always be an angel_

_When things go wrong I seem to be bad_

_I'm just a soul who's intentions are good **(Cuddy let's her hair down for the first time that day and begins to dance suggestively all over the room. House watches wide-eyed)**_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

_Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree_

_With a joy that's hard to hide_

_And sometimes it seems that_

_All I have to do is worry_

_And then you're bound to see my other side_

_I'm just a soul who's intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

_If I seem edgy, I want you to know_

_That I never mean to take it out on you_

_Life has it's problems and I get my share_

_And that's one thing I never mean to do_

_'cause I love you_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby, don't you know I'm human_

_Have thoughts like any other one_

_Sometimes I find myself alone and regretting_

_Some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done_

_I'm just a soul who's intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

_Yes, I'm just a soul who's intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

_Yes, I'm just a soul who's intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

House stood staring at Cuddy before silently turning and walking out. Cuddy pouted and pulled her hair back up and collasped in her desk, fanning herself off.

Meanwhile, Wilson walked down the hallway thinking that finally he would have a chance to sing . . .

_The sun will come out_

_Tomorrow_

_So you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

_Come what MAY. . . **(he stops in the middle of a hallway and a ray of sunshine from a sky light beams down on him)**_

_TOMORROW, TOMORROW_

_I'LL LOVE YA. . . _

House slapped Wilson in the shins with his cane as he walked past.

"Come on. . ." Wilson sighed and let his arms droop to the sides. His ray of sunshine was covered by a cloud and he sighed, snatching a chart from an unknown, outstretched hand.

**And finally, House is next! Read on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby's on a roll . . here we go. . . the moment you've all been waiting for! "Bad to the Bone" belongs to George Thorogood. "I'm Just A Girl Who Can't Say No" belongs to Oklahoma. **

House walked down the hallway and everyone either ran away, ignored him, or cowered in the corner. He limped down the hallway as Cameron watched from the desk. She sighed mornfully as he didn't seem to notice her. Wilson joined her behind the desk and watched as House got to sing. Wilson was getting very jealous. Everyone was still skittering away, leaving Wilson and Cameron alone with the singing House.

_**(famous music intro as he struts down the hall, his limp adding extra exaggeration)**_

_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round_

_And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found_

_The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone_

_She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-B-Bad_

_Bad to the bone **(turns corner and Cameron is the only one who follows so he begins to sing to her still walking)**_

_I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you_

_I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through_

_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-Bad_

_Bad to the bone_

_I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal_

_I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal_

_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-B-Bad_

_B-B-B-B-Bad_

_Bad to the bone_

House walked off like nothing happened and Cameron stopped in front of a desk. Wilson is sitting on it. He started swaying from side to side and bobbing his head. He thought: **here's my chance! I finally can sing and Cameron won't mind!** He opened his mouth and began to sing a delightful tune . . .

_I'm jist a girl who cain't say no, _

_I'm in a turrible fix I always say "come on, le's go" _

_Jist when I orta say nix! _

_When a person tries to kiss a girl, _

_I know she orta give his face. . . _

"Shut up Wilson." Cameron smacked his knee and walked away smiling, not realizing how seriously Wilson had taken her gesture of playful-ness.

"Aw shucks." He put his chin in his hands.

**Did you like House's song? Cameron will get to sing again and then Foreman will finally get a song solo! Will Wilson ever get to sing? I'll never tell you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am again! Cameron gets another solo. Then finally, Foreman will get to sing something on his own! Changed my mind "Don't Know How to Love Him" is from Jesus Christ Super Star.**

Cameron, still bummed about not being able to tell House the truth, entered the meeting room alone and sighed, staring at the emptiness. Why couldn't it all be real? All the songs, the longing looks (mostly on her part) but looks all the same . . . she didn't know how to tell him the truth and if she should tell him at all . . . she felt the only way to get her feelings out now was if she sang . . .

_I don't know how to love him. _

_What to do, how to move him. _

_I've been changed, yes really changed. _

_In these past few days, when I've seen myself, _

_I seem like someone else._

_I don't know how to take this. _

_I don't see why he moves me. _

_He's a man. He's just a man. _

_And I've had so many men before, _

_In very many ways, _

_He's just one more. **(Get's up from chair she had been sitting in and makes her hands into fists, while singing to the ceiling)**_

_Should I bring him down? _

_Should I scream and shout? _

_Should I speak of love, _

_Let my feelings out? _

_I never thought I'd come to this. **(collapses onto her knees, her fists laying at her sides)**_

_What's it all about?_

_Don't you think it's rather funny, _

_I should be in this position. _

_I'm the one who's always been _

_So calm, so cool, no lover's fool, _

_Running every show. _

_He scares me so._

_I never thought I'd come to this. _

_What's it all about?_

_Yet, if he said he loved me, _

_I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. _

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope. _

_I'd turn my head. I'd back away. _

_I wouldn't want to know. _

_He scares me so. _

_I want him so. _

_I love him so.**(Stands and puts her face in her hands.)**_

Cameron collapsed into a chair and began to cry. Wilson saw her andwent in the room. He spread his arms and opened his mouth hoping to find a way to cheer her up. He never liked to see people sad so he thought that if he picked a cheerful tune about sweet things, she would stop crying.

"Don't even think about it!" Cameron said through her tears and she got up out of the chair and shuffled out of the room, on her way to the bathroom to clean up.

"Bummer." Wilson snapped his fingers and sat in the chair that Cameron was in just a moment ago.

**This is a lot more fun than I thought! Next chapter, Foreman finally gets his own solo and then House gets to sing again (With a special someone) Whopee! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack . . . :bum bum bum: Just kidding. "No one Knows Who I Am" belongs to Jekyll and Hyde the Musical. Ever wonder why Foreman doesn't seem to have much background. . . ?**

It's early next morning and Foreman's one of the few who are also there. Hewas feeling depressed because no one seemed to be paying much attention to him. But not as depressed as Wilson, who was sulking in his office because no one would let him sing.

Foreman walked through the almost empty hallways wondering if anyone even thought about saying hello to him. He also wondered why nobody cared to ask him about his background much and assumed that he was different than he was. He stopped in the middle of a hallway and the lights dimmed all the way, leaving only one light to shine on his solemn face. . .

_Look at me, _

_And tell me who I am._

_Why I am_

_What I am._

_Call me a fool,_

_And it's true I am._

_I don't know _

_Who I am._

_It's such a shame,_

_I'm such a sham._

_No one knows _

_Who I am._

_Am I the face of the future?_

_Am I the face of the past?_

_Am I the one who must finish last?_

_Look at me,_

_And tell me who I am,_

_Why I am_

_What I am._

_Will I survive?_

_Who will give a damn,_

_If no one knows_

_Who I am?_

_Nobody knows -_

_Not even you -_

_No one knows who I am..._

We watch as we see Foreman's back as he walks away. Wilson walked out of his office and cleared his throat. A nurse shook her head 'No'. Wilson pouted and went back into his office to continue pouting in private. He pondered why nobody wanted to hear him sing. He figured that they probably assumed he had a bad voice. Or that maybe because of the past few songs he had a chance to attempt to sing were from a musical. . . Wilson picked up a paper and pen and began to list all the songs he knew . . .

**Now House and a special someone get a chance to sing and then maybe Chase again, I'm not sure. **


	9. Chapter 9

**House and "special someone" get to song now! "Broken Drum" belongs to Beck. **

House is walked down the nearly deserted hallway, for he too, arrived early. He wasn't sure why he did, though, because he usually was the last person in the entire hospital to arrive. Cameron walked up next to him seeing that he was early. She felt it was now the time to reveal to him her hot, passionate longing to be with him in the form of an extra hot and passionate song (she even planned to strip if need be), but House was the first to begin. . .

_**HOUSE: **I see you there_

_Your long black hair_

_Your eyes just stare_

_Your mind is turning **(Cameron realizes that this may work too and joins him in with the song)**_

_**CAMERON: **you know I'll laugh_

_And I won't take it back_

_I've seen your eyes and I know_

_What your thinking_

_**HOUSE: **and one by one_

_We'll shoot our guns_

_We'll have fun_

_Don't ever doubt it_

_**CAMERON: **and when I say_

_Fare thee well_

_My only friend _

_Oh, how the days go_

_**HOUSE: **your setting sun_

_Your broken drum_

_**CAMERON: **your little drugs_

_**HOUSE: **I'll never forget you_

_**CAMERON: **Never forget you_

_**BOTH: **I'll never forget you._

Cameron and House go in for a kiss. Everyone thatwas aroundthat earlyclapped, except Wilson whowas very jealous. He peeked out from behind his office door. Why did they get to sing? It wasn't fair! He'd get his revenge! Carefully, Wilson crossed off the songs on his list until he found the perfect one. . .

**I think this is one of the best ideas I've come up with! I wish I could go one forever with this but I . . . well . . . I might! Nevermind! Chase is next! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase finally gets a chance to sing again! Yay! "Vogue" belongs to Madonna. **

Chase sniffled has he walked down the hallways that were slightly more full than before (they like to arrive early, huh?). He was sad because the three most recent songs were too sad. So he decided to lighten the mood. The lights shut off for a split second and when they came back on, Chase was wearinga fancy suit. In his hand he clutched a dark wooden cane topped with gold and on his head was a slick, black fedora. Vogler came up behind him to make Chase stop, but he was so absorbed by how darn good looking Chase looked in that outfit, that he was pulled into the song.

_Strike a pose **(Chase and Vogler (who is doing back up) strike poses)**_

_Strike a pose_

_Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache **(Chase dances, using his cane to help him)**_

_It's everywhere that you go (look around)_

_You try everything you can to escape_

_The pain of life that you know (life that you know)_

_When all else fails and you long to be_

_Something better than you are today_

_I know a place where you can get away_

_It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body move to the music (move to the music)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it_

_All you need is your own imagination_

_So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)_

_Go inside, for your finest inspiration_

_Your dreams will open the door open up the door)_

_It makes no difference if you're black or white_

_If you're a boy or a girl_

_If the music's pumping it will give you new life_

_You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it **(Cameron and Foreman exit the meeting room from enjoying their coffee to see Chase and Vogler singing to Vogue)**_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it_

_Beauty's where you find it_

_Not just where you bump and grind it _

_That's where I feel so beautiful_

_Magical, life's a ball_

_So get up on the dance floor **(Chase jumps on the desk and rolls off, landing on one knee before pulling himself back up to dance some more)** _

_Soul is in the musical_

_(chorus)_

_Vogue, (vogue)_

_Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)_

_Vogue, (vogue)_

_Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)_

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe **(Chase puts his hands up to frame his face and begins to list the names)**_

_Deitrich and Dimaggio_

_Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean_

_On the cover of a magazine_

_Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean_

_Picture of a beauty queen_

_Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire_

_Ginger Rogers, dance on air_

_They had style, they had grace_

_Rita Hayworth gave good face_

_Lauren, Katherine, Lana too_

_Bette Davis, we love you_

_Ladies with an attitude_

_Fellows that were in the mood_

_Don't just stand there, let's get to it_

_Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

_Vogue, vogue_

_Oooh, you've got to_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Oooh, you've got to just_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_Oooh, you've got to_

_Vogue_

The two of them (Chase and Vogler), after dancing and striking poses down the hallway, and getting terrified and strange looks from everybody, stopped and struck a last pose. The lights went out and when they were back on, Vogler had left and Chase was now on normal clothes again. Foreman was fanning Cameron who had passed out.

Meanwhile, Wilson watched from his office getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Why wouldn't they let him sing! Suddenly, a small smile crept upon his lips.

"I'll get my revenge!" he whispered again. Now that he had chosen a song, all he had to do was plan how to sing it. . .

**Next chapter, as soon as I find the lyrics, a song will be sung about Wilson, but he still won't get to sing. No worries, he will though. I'm going to have another Chase/Foreman duet and then Cuddy gets a chance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The song the nurses sing for Wilson is short and the music is what you really have to hear because it's really evil sounding. "Dr. Inferno Jr." belongs to Eban Schletter and if you can find it, you HAVE to listen to it. **

Wilson emerged from his office half an hour later, clutching a piece of paper, an evil grin spread across his face. The nurses began to follow him silently and the evil music began. They knew he had been sitting in there planning something and they all figured he was trying to kill somebody. This is the only song that came to their minds. . .

_**NURSE: **think like a robot . . . _

_**NURSES: **Dr. Inferno Jr.!_

_Dr. Inferno . . . Jr!_

_Dr. Inferno!_

_Dr. Inferno!_

_Dr. Inferno. . . _

_Jr.! _

_**(evil music interlude as the lights dim and turn red. Wilson turns the corner still angry)**_

_**NURSES: **Dr. Inferno Jr.!_

_Dr. Inferno!_

_Dr. Inferno!_

_Dr. Inferno!_

_Dr. Inferno . . . _

_Jr.! _

_**(lights are still dim and doctors and patients in the hallway scuttle away to safety as the lights begin to break when Wilson walks past)**_

_**NURSES: **DR. INFERNO JR.!_

_DR. INFERNO!_

_DR.INFERNO!_

_DR. INFERNO!_

_DR. INFERNO!_

_JR.!_

_DR. INFERNO JR.!_

_DR. INFERNO JR.!_

_DR. INFERNO JR.!_

_**NURSE: **think like a robot . . . _

As soon as it had all started, it stopped. The lights were magically fixed and it was bright again. Everyone, one by one, emerged from where they were hiding and stared after Wilson, who was still pissed he didn't get to sing.

**Foreman/Chase duet hate song coming up next! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I told you! I'm so proud. . . of myself! This is my longest story! "One Way or Another" belongs to Blondie.**

Foreman and Chase were still angry with each other. Chase was sitting in the meeting room and Foreman was in the lab. They couldn't see each other, yet they began to sing. They didn't want to hate each other. It just kind of happened. They were very competative people by nature and they loved seeing who was the better man. They both knew one day that they would get each other once and for all.

_**CHASE: **One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_**FOREMAN: **One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_**CHASE: **One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_**FOREMAN: **One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_**CHASE: **I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

_**FOREMAN: **One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_**CHASE:**One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_**FOREMAN: **One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_**CHASE: **One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_**FOREMAN: **And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out_

_**CHASE: **One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_

_**FOREMAN: **I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_**CHASE: **I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip_

_**FOREMAN: **I'll walk down the mall_

_**CHASE: **Stand over by the wall_

_**FOREMAN: **Where I can see it all_

_Find out who ya call_

_**CHASE: **Lead you to the supermarket checkout_

_Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

_**FOREMAN: **One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

_**CHASE: **One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

_**BOTH: **One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

After the song was completed, they both blinked curious as to what happened. Chase rose from his chair in the meeting room and went to look for Foreman and Foreman abandoned what ever dangerous chemicals he was working on and went to find Chase. They walked right past each other three times before stopping. Chase slapped Foreman and Foreman kicked Chase in the nuts. There was an explosion from the lab at the same time Chase let out a stream of colorful curses.

**Wilson finally gets to sing a song! Aren't you all excited! He gets to sing the very last song too, but that won't be the last song! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wilson finally gets to sing in this chapter but I'm not going to tell you what he's going to do. I'll just say that I don't own the song. Due to angry Fanfiction people – "I Will Survive" belongs to Gloria Gaynor. **

Vogler and the rest were having a spur of the moment board meeting about the "inappropriate singing", so deemed by Vogler,that was going around. Cuddy was trying to argue back that she thought that the singing, may it be slightly inappropriate, was giving the doctors time to relax and let their feelings out. Wilson was there but in a pouty mood until Vogler made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Anyone have to make a comment?" he growled.

"I have one thing to say. . ." Wilson began. He jumped onto the huge desk. Everyone looked around, then up at Wilson as the music began…

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified **(lights dim) **_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side **(disco ball drops)**_

_But then I spent so many nights _

_thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong **(starts to unbutton coat)**_

_And I learned how to get along **(coat is ripped off to reveal ruffely lime green shirt, bell bottoms, peace sign necklace)**_

_and so you're back_

_from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_you'd be back to bother me **(begins disco dancing)**_

_Go on now go walk out the door **(every board member, except Cuddy whose forehead is in her hand and Vogler who is in a state of shock, starts dancing around the table)**_

_just turn around now_

_'cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_Oh as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive (hey-hey)_

_It took all the strength I had **(Wilson jumps off the table and starts dancing out the door with the board members following. Cuddy and Vogler are still in the room.Everyone is watching the procession.)**_

_not to fall apart_

_kept trying hard to mend_

_the pieces of my broken heart_

_and I spent oh so many nights_

_just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_and you see me_

_somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_still in love with you_

_and so you felt like dropping in_

_and just expect me to be free_

_and now I'm saving all my loving_

_for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_just turn around now_

_'cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_Oh as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive _

_x2 **(song ends. Roses fall from the ceiling. Board members stop. Wilson slides on his knees and stops in front of House.)**_

House looked down at Wilson who was still on his knees, arms outstretched, HUGE smile on his face and said,

" 'Dancing Queen'?" House asked, smile creeping up on his face as well.

" 'I Will Survive'." Wilson panted as he finally stood up.

"That was my next guess." House answered as they walked away together, the whole hospital watching them go.

**Well, how was that for Wilson's first song! I think it was the best! He gets to have the obligation of singing the very last song. House is next and then Cuddy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I lied, Cuddy is next, not House. House is next! "Bad Reputation" belongs to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, Cuddy and Vogler were the only ones left in the boardroom.

"Why kind of reputation will this hospital have with all the singing going on?" Vogler yelled at her. Music started and Cuddy jumped on the desk, letting her hair down again and unbuttoning her shirt a little. She was tired of Vogler worrying about her reputation. Everyone loved her. Why should she care what he thought?"I've GOT to stop doing this!" Vogler moaned into his hands. Cuddy kicked off her shoes and began to sing . . .

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's_

_What I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good_

_When I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn_

'_bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn **(swings hair around while kicking papers off the desk)**_

'_bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care_

_If ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care_

'_bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn **(hair is in her face and she continues to stomp her feet on the desk.)**_

'_bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble_

_There's no communication_

_An' everyone can say_

_What they want to say_

_It never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care_

'_bout a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past_

_It's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good_

_When I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An' I don't give a damn_

'_bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not_

_Not me, not me _

Vogler raised an eyebrow at her and stood up, slamming his fist into the table.

"I'm going to get you all fired for this!" he yelled. Cuddy, not bothering to button up her shirt again, jumped off the table, hair swishing. She began to walk out. "CUDDY!" Vogler yelled.

"Go to hell!" she called back.

**The music will get a little more serious after this with another performance by House and Foreman gets another solo. Not doing much Cameron because I don't like her much, but if I get a good song request from a reviewer, I might just sneak her in! **


	15. Chapter 15

**House gets another chance to do a solo! This "story" is turning out to longer than I thought. . . but oh well. . . as long as you guys are happy! "King of Pain" belongs to the Police. **

House sat alone in his office after taking Wilson back to his own and getting him a drink of water. House's leg was in pain so he pulled out his bottle of Vicodin. Staring (they do a lot of staring in this one don't they?) at the bottle, he thought about what his life would be like and wondered if there was anyone else left in the world who hurt as much as he he did. This pondering made him break out into song and it wasn't a song he thought he was going to use . . .

_There's a little black spot on the sun today_

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_There's a black hat caught in a high tree top_

_There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop_

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

_There's a little black spot on the sun today **(swivles chair to stare out the window. glances quickly at his computer screen where, upon close examination, were showing the lyrics to the song)**_

_That's my soul up there_

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a black hat caught in a high tree top_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop_

_That's my soul up there_

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

_There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a blue whale beached by a springtide's ebb_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web_

_That's my soul up there_

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

_There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out_

_There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt_

_There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed_

_There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread_

_King of pain_

_There's a red fox thorn by a huntsman's pack_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a black winged gull with a broken back_

_That's my soul up there_

_There's a little black spot on the sun today_

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

_King of pain_

_King of pain_

_King of pain_

_I'll always be king of pain_

_I'll always be king of pain_

_I'll always be king of pain..._

House finished his song and sighed, popping three Vicodin into his mouth. He knew the song, whoever was making him sing it, meant for the song to make him not take to pills, but he couldn't help it. They just about as good as a good bottle of ice cold beer on a hot summer day.

**I love doing this! I didn't really do this all on my own . . . but still . . . **


	16. Chapter 16

**Foreman's turn! Then another Cameron and then. . . maybe the BIG finish! "Stayin' Alive" belongs to the Bee Gees.**

Foreman walked down the hallways carrying a chart, winking at the occasional nurse – walking his walk. He loved his walk and he knew that was the one thing he could always do better than Chase. He laughed at the thought of Chase walking the walk until he remembered how just darn good looking Chase looked in that suit and fedora. Foreman frowned once more until he realized something. He'd like to see Chase get as much ladies as he got on a regular basis. Foreman cheered up. Suddenly, music began.

"It's about time!' he said to no one in particular.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. **(the famous disco ball drops and seems to magically follow Foreman as he walks down the hallway only pausing when he stops to dance)**_

_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_

_Since I was born._

_And now it's all right. it's ok._

_And you may look the other way._

_We can try to understand_

_The new york times' effect on man._

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

_Well now, I get low and I get high, _

_And if I can't get either, I really try._

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes._

_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose._

_You know it's all right.it's ok._

_I'll live to see another day._

_We can try to understand_

_The new york times' effect on man. **(hands off chart to one nurse and blows a kiss to another. The nurse swoons a moment and then faints)**_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

_Life goin' nowhere.somebody help me._

_Somebody help me, yeah._

_Life goin' nowhere.somebody help me._

_Somebody help me, yeah. stayin' alive._

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk._

_Music loud and women warm,_

_I've been kicked around since I was born._

_And now it's all right. it's ok._

_And you may look the other way._

_We can try to understand_

_The new york times' effect on man._

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

_Life goin' nowhere.somebody help me._

_Somebody help me, yeah._

_Life goin' nowhere.somebody help me, yeah._

_I'm stayin' alive._

Foreman smiled to himself and thanked whoever chose his song. It was much better than his first solo. At least, all the nurses agreed as they hurried off to tell their friends on seperate floors. It seemed, Foreman smiled, that everyone knew who he was and loved him for it. Everyone, that is, except for Wilson. Wilson thought his song was the best of them all. He had gotten all the board members to follow him and roses to fall from the ceiling. He didn't see Foreman get any of that!

"Who do you think you are? John Travolta?" Wilson smugly looked Foreman up and down.

"At least my shirt wasn't ruffely and LIME GREEN!" Foreman yelled after the oncologist. Some people were just jealous.

**You like? It took me a while to find Foreman another song but I did! Cameron's next and then the last song! Look around later, I may write a musical for another show! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cameron's here! "(Gimme, Gimme, Gimme) A Man After Midnight" belongs to ABBA. Don't know why, but it seemed to fit. Next is the big finale . . . unless I think of something else. . . **

It turned out that the kiss was only a part of the song, so Cameron was still alone and wishing she and House were together. Cameron was sitting alone in the dark ladies bathroom, hating being single. Why did she never get what she wanted? Why didn't House want her? Why, oh why, was she singing so much? Other people, like Wilson, only got one song, so why did she have to embarrass herself twice as much. She wished she had someone she could complain about herself to. But sadly, there was no one. She recalled what it was like to live alone in the form of a song . . .

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the phone_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of t.v._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Cameron sighed because her beeper had beeped and she went to join the others in the meeting room not sure what the big emergency was, but she really hoped it had nothing to do with more singing. Her voice was getting hoarse . . .

**OH NO! HERE IT COMES! THE BIG FINISH! THE SONG WILSON GET'S TO SING! WHAT WILL IT BE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm not telling, go read it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I accidentally deleted the grand finale (oops!) so I had to redo it:**

**I'll disclaim the song at the end of the chapter. **

Cameron ventured into the meeting room after the moment of self pity to see Foreman, Cuddy, Wilson, House, Chase and even Vogler all standing around.

"What are you all doing here? Did I do something wrong?" she began, worried for herself.

"Not you. I'm going to stop this medical maddness **(hey! That's the title!)**once and for all!" Vogler stomped his foot and banged his fist on the table so hard it cracked.

"You're paying for that." Cuddy crossed her arms and nodded to the table. Before Vogler had a chance to argue about how it wasn't his fault that the table was so cheap and easily broken, the disco ball dropped from the ceiling and music began to grow louder and louder. Vogler looked around panicked and ran out of the room, to the desk, and quit. The rest weren't so lucky as the lights turned off and flickered back on.

All the men were wearing white disco suits that glittered and the two women wore long, white, glittering dresses. Even House's cane had changed to white and sparkly.

"Aw, shit." cursed House as the music grew to its loudest and they started to sing. . .

_**EVERYONE: **You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen _

**WILSON AND HOUSE: **Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king

_**FOREMAN AND CHASE: **Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance... _

**EVERYONE: **You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

**CUDDY AND CAMERON: **You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

**EVERYONE: **You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen **(they all end in the same position hands up in the air, faces to the "sky". Large pieces of silver confetti fall from nowhere in particular and sparks burst from the floor.)**

All six of them looked at each other, still dressed in the costumes.

"Uh . . . See you tomorrow!" everyone said at the same time and squeezed through the door, finally running off in different directions.

**"Dancing Queen" belongs to ABBA . . . there I said it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've had so many people like this, I've decided to add an extra special bonus chapter! What happens the day after! "Celebration" belongs to Kool and the Gang. After your done reading, read my note at the end!**

It was the next day after all the singing and the group had yet again met in the meeting room to discuss, in all seriousness **(yeah right, you do remember who's writing this right?) **what the heck went on the last couple of days.

Although, instead of talking, they were either looking out the window, at the floor, or up at the ceiling. They were still embarrassed, I mean, wouldn't you?

Finally, Cameron spoke up.

"Well, the good news is the Vogler quit right?" She said hoping to get agreement, but instead she got looks of surprise.

"He did?" asked Chase.

"What?" Asked Cuddy.

"You mean you didn't know?" Cameron was confused.

"No!" Wilson shook his head.

"This calls for a celebration! The big bad wolf is gone and the little pigs can party!" House said.

"He's right you know, for once." Foreman agreed. Suddenly, the disco ball dropped from the ceiling and began to spin. Faintly music was heard and it was getting louder. They all looked at each other and moaned.

"Oh no . . ." they tried to run, but it was too late. They were in their disco costumes from before and it started again . . .

_**EVERYONE: **Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_**HOUSE AND WILSON: **There's a party goin' on right here_

_A celebration to last throughout the years_

_So bring your good times, and your laughter too_

_We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Come on now_

_**EVERYONE: **Celebration_

_Let's all celebrate and have a good time_

_**FOREMAN: **Celebration_

_We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_It's time to come together_

_It's up to you, what's your pleasure_

_Everyone around the world_

_**EVERYONE: **Come on!_

_Yahoo! It's a celebration_

_Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_It's a celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Let's celebrate_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Baby..._

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Yahoo!_

_Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_It's a celebration!_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)_

_'Cause everything's gonna be all right_

_Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)_

_(Let's celebrate)_

Again, as soon as they finished, everything went back to normal. They were very angry. Wilson and Cameron both seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"This is getting out of HAND!" Cuddy yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe we should never speak again." Suggested Chase.

"Great! How're we supposed to talk to patients? Hope they know sign language!" House yelled at him. Wilson started crying.

And somewhere in Bloomfield, New Jersey, in a medium green and brown house,Jayne Cobb09 fell off her chair in hilarious laughter as she dropped the disco ball from their ceiling. . .

**And you'll never know what happens! Will they stop? Will they keep spontaneously singing the rest of their lives? **

**Lots of love and sunshine and lollipops the rest of your days,**

**Jayne Cobb09**

**PS – anyone want me to write a sequel for this one? I would gladly! I'll take requests as long as you tell me who sings the song and which character it's for! By the way - to everyone asking or who will ask - I would love to write a CSI musical for you but . . . (and yes, there is a "but") I've never seen the show before. Ever. So the only way for me to do the musical is if I've seen more than two or three seasons for it. I have done musicals for : **_Stargate Atlantis, Firefly, _**and** _Angel the Series_** so you can read those. I want to do a musical for **_Arrested Development_** but sadly, there is no catergory for that show . . . yet. Anyone interested in me starting one?**


End file.
